“Difícil Decisión”
by ladycaroohh
Summary: Edward y Jacob le hacen una petición a Bella que ella no esta dispuesta a aceptar ¿Qué pasara? Pesimo summary, lean ! :D
1. Pesadilla

"**Difícil decisión"**

Capitulo 1

Chille con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, y luego limpie las pequeñas gotas de sudor que perlaban mi frente, intente serenarme. Era obvio que este sueño me iba a azotar por muchas noches más. Es oficial, odio a los hombres ¡Como pueden ser tan egocéntricos! El gran agujero en mi pecho que ya había cicatrizado se encargo de formar una nueva y enorme grieta, una grieta que interrumpía el palpitar de mi corazón al escuchar los dos nombres claves: "Jacob, Edward". Di un grito lleno de desesperación ¡Basta, Basta!

Me recosté en mi lecho nuevamente, anhelando que la pesadilla no me molestara el resto de la noche, pero las cosas no sucedieron así.

_Me encontré nuevamente en ese túnel profundamente oscuro, y vislumbre dos siluetas titilantes al final del corredor. Di dos pasos y razone que se trataba de Edward y Jacob. Simplemente camine al trote para reunirme con ellos, pero por más que corriera a toda velocidad cada vez se alejaban un tramo de distancia. Grite con desesperación, y posteriormente los contornos centellantes abandonaron el túnel._

La alarma del reloj eludió los gritos desafinados, pero no el sudor. Ya de pie, tome las primeras ropas limpias que encontré, no me importaba si estaban combinadas o no, y me las coloque. Luego, me dirigí al baño y empape mi rostro en agua fría. Cuando abandone la planta alta, pude ver a Charlie leyendo el periódico y disfrutando de una humeante taza de café. Intente pasar desapercibida, pero su agudo oído de policía percibió mis pasos casi silenciosos.

—Buenos días, Bella - Saludo Charlie sin interrumpir su lectura matinal –

—Buenos días, papa – Murmure algo frustrada por mi plan fallido, el carcajeo algo anonado – ¿El cereal se encuentra en la alacena, correcto?

—Afirmativo – Contesto bebiendo un trago de moca – Oye Bella, hoy iré a cenar a lo de Billy ¿Quieres acompañarme? El dijo que no le molesta.

La propuesta me hizo recordar a… a el… y sentí como mi corazón se paralizaba repentinamente.

—¡Bella! – Chillo Charlie. Gracias a su llamado retorne a la Tierra –

—Supongo… supongo que no iré – Titubee algo angustiada, y al mismo tiempo enfadada –

—¿Y que vas a cenar? – Interpelo algo preocupado –

—Me extraña esa pregunta de tu parte… cuando soy yo la que cocina todos los días – Desembuche mientras echaba algo de cereal a un cuenco algo amarillento por lo antiguo – Tranquilo papa, sobreviviré.

—Ya – Susurro Charlie fingiendo desinterés – Te las arreglaras.

—Aja – Dije agregando leche al bol, para luego tomar el recipiente y transportarlo hasta la mesa cuadrada en donde se encontraba Charlie. Me senté a su lado de manera sigilosa –

El desayuno fue muy silencioso. Yo solo dedique el tiempo a contemplar el gran menjunje del que me estaba alimentando, y mi padre leía con concentración la sección deportiva del diario. Unos minutos antes de terminar de comer, me dijo que debía ir al trabajo, por lo que me convertí en el único ser viviente en el domicilio.

Tenía sed de los labios friolentos de Edward, y de los brazos calurosos y asfixiantes de Jacob. Los extrañaba demasiado, pero aquella petición por parte de ambos fue como una apuñalada en el estomago. Tenia que olvidarlos.


	2. Edward

"**Difícil Decisión"**

Capitulo 2

—Bella, tenemos que hablar – Empleo su dejo de seriedad. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al escucharlo –

—Jum… te escucho – Farfulle cabizbaja –

—Veras… desde que te lías con ese licántropo ciento que ya no eres la misma de antes… - Confeso frunciendo el seño – No puedo evitar decirte esto… Bella… si quieres seguir siendo mi novia, deberás dejar de salir con ese perro.

Mis ojos adoptaron la forma de platos ¿Era una broma? Pues si lo era, es obvio que Edward es un payaso fracasado.

—¿Disculpa? – Murmure aun aturdida por la petición del vampiro – ¿Y por que, Edward, por que?

—Tengo el presentimiento de que el pretende separarnos… y para ello solo me critica - ¡Dios, debe saber que nunca saldría con Jacob! –

—Escucha, tu mismo estas poniendo en riesgo la relación – Indique furiosa – Ahora te are un favor y fingiré que nada de esto paso ¿De acuerdo?

—No Bella, no me arrepiento de lo que dije – Aclaro tomándome de los hombros y mirándome con esos ojos de líquido dorado que tanto me gustaban – Dime que lo dejaras y seguirás conmigo… dímelo.

—¿Disculpa? – Replique –

Estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de Edward, pero supongo que el no es el mejor candidato…

—Creo que lo mejor es que nos tomemos un tiempo, y elimina esa idea de que yo deje a Jacob, solo es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, y puedo apostar que estas sufriendo de celos… - Sentencie algo furiosa. Edward me dejo libre –

—Cuando cambies de opinión, ven a mi casa, si no… olvídate de nosotros.

"_¿Acaso hoy es día de los inocentes y no lo recordé?" _ Pensé en voz alta. Edward no se retracto de su petición.

—Adiós – Se despidió, mientras se disponía a correr a toda maquina. Solo di un grito lleno de ironía –

—¡Eres un grandísimo tonto, Edward Cullen! – Vocifere –

Escuche las pisadas sobre la maleza, y vi como tomaba mi rostro sonrosado por la tensión entre sus frías manos. Suspire risueña, ese era el paraíso para mi. De un momento a otro, me dio un beso, el mas hermoso que recibí en toda la relación, y no por que Edward hubiera mejorado mucho en esto los últimos meses, si no porque lo disfrute como si fuera el ultimo… Y puede que así sea.

—Te amo Bella, eres mi vida – Susurro aferrándome a sus brazos, para luego dejarme libre y desaparecer utilizando sus dotes vampirizas –

—¡No, No, NO! – Brame, mientras caía en seco a la tierra del prado –


	3. Jacob

"**Difícil Decisión"**

Capitulo 3

Me encontraba caminando en la playa de La Push en la compañía de Jacob, mi mejor amigo. Íbamos de la mano, dando apariencia de novios, pero al diablo, desde la partida de Edward eh cambiado radicalmente, pero gracias a Jake puedo mantenerme en pie.

—Bella, ya deja de lloriquear por el chupasangre, te sacaste un peso de encima, créeme – "Y yo me saque un peso de encima" susurro Jacob -

—¿A que te refieres? – Interpele algo confundida, mientras eliminaba todo rastro de mis lágrimas con la manga de mi buzo –

—Nada, nada… - Aseguro, aun murmurando. Me estaba engañando, lo sabia –

—Vale… creí que entre nosotros no había secretos, pero si así lo quieres…- Sentencie. Jacob suspiro algo irritado –

—Ya, me pillaste Bella – Confeso mi amigo entre risas – Es solo que el chupasangre me leyó la mente.

—No entiendo, Jacob… ¿A que te refieres? – Replique aun mas confundida. Jake se libro de mi mano, luego gimió –

—Es una idiotez, Bella, ni siquiera se como se me cruzo por la cabeza – Declaro, mientras con su pie pateaba la arena ambarina de la playa de La Push, la misma playa en donde había descubierto el secreto de Edward gracias a una charla que tuve con Jacob respecto al tema –

—Ahora me lo dirás, y no aceptare un no por respuesta – Dios, solo yo amenazo a un gigantón que en cualquier momento puede convertirse en un poderoso licántropo y herirme gravemente, o hasta matarme –

—Ya, te lo diré, pero no te enojes, por favor – Suplico Jacob. Yo solo asentí –

—Vale.

—Veras, hace unos días estuve pensando seriamente en pedirte que termines con el chupasangre, o si no yo no seria mas tu amigo, pero por lo visto, el se adelanto, lo cual es un gran alivio.

Nuevamente, mis ojos se asemejaron a grandes platos ¿Es que se ponen de acuerdo para hacerme sufrir? ¡Eso me pasa por liarme con criaturas mitológicas!

—Idiota – Susurre. Jacob se había encargado de sacarme de mis cabales -

—Bella, lo lamento, enserio – Se disculpo Jake… digo Jacob cubriéndome con sus fornidos brazos. No, basta, no lo tolerare más –

—Esas cosas ni siquiera se piensan ¿Lo sabias? Eres igual a Edward, no tienes corazón – Critique dándole un empujoncito para sacármelo de encima –

Repentinamente, Jacob empezó a temblar, y yo espere lo peor. Curiosamente, recordé a Emily, la prometida de Sam Uley, tal vez porque ella fue victima de Sam, quien súbitamente se convirtió en licántropo en el momento menos indicado…

—Vete ¡Rápido! – Bramo Jacob, intentando contener a su lobo interior. Me acorde de que Jacob tenia la cualidad de transformarse mas rápido que el resto de la manada, por lo que simplemente corrí.

Cuando me encontraba a unas cuadras de donde se localizaba Jacob, pude escuchar el sonoro aullido de un licántropo.


	4. Recuerdos

"**Difícil Decisión"**

Capitulo 4

Abrí los ojos atropelladamente debido al chirriante sonido del teléfono. Eleve el auricular en el aire y lo lleve a mi oreja "¿Hable?" Musite, rápidamente obtuve respuesta.

—¡Hola Bella! – Saludo enérgicamente Mike. Desde la partida de mis dos hombres me acerque mas a el para no sufrir tanta soledad –

—Jum… hola Mike – Bisbisee –

—Oye Bells…

Rápidamente lo interrumpí.

—Sabes que odio ese apodo, Mike – Sentencie en una maniobra evasiva. La última semana estuvo muy insistente respecto a salir –

—Ya ¿Te gustaría ver una película en Port Angels? – Propuso el rubio con emoción. Bufe para mi misma – Estaba pensando en mirar _Crosshairs_, ha recibido muy buenas criticas.

—Creo que paso, Mike. Recuerda que tengo la gripe, pero puedes ir con Jessica, estoy segura de que a ella le encantaría ir contigo. Y un consejo, elige otra película, mi padre me ha dicho que _Crosshairs_ es demasiado… sanguinaria.

—Oh… gracias por la sugerencia – Gratifico algo afligido – Bueno, ojala que te recuperes de tu gripe que curiosamente te duro casi una semana y media…

—Ya sabes, las enfermedades me tienen cierta manía – Explique, fingiendo un estornudo – Debo tomar mi medicamento, o el catarro no se ira mas. Adiós Mike.

—Adiós – Se despidió tajantemente, mientras colgaba el auricular –

Yo no tenia tendencia a mentir, pero últimamente esa fue la única salida para escapar del comportamiento acosador de Mike. Se muy bien que el no tiene un pelo de tonto, y que desde el principio supo que yo lo engañaba, pero espero que esto le haga comprender que no estoy de ánimos para salir con el, y punto.

Me asome a la ventana, y pude ver el hermoso sol dorado brillando tenuemente entre las nubes grisáceas. Tome una campera del perchero, me la coloque en los hombros y me dirigí al exterior del domicilio, para comenzar mi caminata sin destino alguno. Repentinamente, los recuerdos traspasaron mi mente como un montón de afilados cuchillos.

—_Cuando cambies de opinión, ven a mi casa, si no… olvídate de nosotros._

—_Veras, hace unos días estuve pensando seriamente en pedirte que termines con el chupasangre, o si no yo no seria mas tu amigo, pero por lo visto, el se adelanto, lo cual es un gran alivio._

Una voz irrumpió en mi mente.


	5. Encuentros

"**Difícil Decisión"**

Capitulo 5 "Encuentros"

—¡Bella!

Era Charlie, quien se localizaba al volante de su auto patrullero.

—Hola – Salude algo despistada –

Aparco el automóvil junto al cordón de la calle, y abandono el vehiculo para reunirse conmigo.

—Bella, aun pienso que deberías acompañarme esta noche… ya sabes, para arreglar las cosas con Jacob.

¿Por que Billy le chismosea todo a Charlie? Anciano idiota…

—De hecho, no. Déjame en paz papa – Solicite algo irritada –

—Oh, vamos, debéis hacer las pases con Jake, después de todo, es un buen chico, y no se merece esto…

Esta del bando de los Black, ya, estoy sola en esto.

—¿Exactamente que te dijo Billy? – Pregunte, desconfiando que el viejo halla distorsionado la realidad –

—Dijo que tú te habías enfadado con Jacob por una idiotez, que actuaste como actriz de telenovela – Contesto Charlie enarcando una ceja –

¡Maldito Billy! ¿Por qué los hombres no me dejan en paz?

—¡¿Acaso le crees a ese mentiroso empedernido?! – Cuestione furiosa - ¿Tu estas de acuerdo con que Jacob pretenda no ser mi amigo solo porque no le agrada la persona con la que salía? ¡No tiene códigos, Charlie!

El semblante de mi padre palideció.

—Debo irme, se ha descubierto otro ataque por parte de los lobos, no puedo detenerme a parlotear – Sentencio, aun impactado por mis palabras – Adiós Bella, y considera mi propuesta.

Ojala que atrapen a Jacob correteando con su manada… por cabron.

No, no quiero eso, yo quiero que el este a salvo, yo aun siento que lo quiero, no lo puedo negar.

—Vale, adiós – Me despedí besándole la mejilla. Charlie abordo el patrullero, puso el auto en marcha y doblo en una esquina –

—¿Tienes gripe y estas en el medio de la calle, Bella?

Mi corazón dejo de latir. Maldición, era Mike.

—Hola Mike – Salude, dándome la vuelta y llevándome una sorpresa – Hola Jess.

—Si, hola – Devolvió el saludo entre dientes. Como siempre, se mostraba muy simpática conmigo –

—¿Así que tienes catarro, eh? Te ves sana – Indico el rubio haciendo una mueca –

—Solo iba al mercado a comprar te, el medico dijo que alivia los dolores de garganta, y… ya sabes, Charlie esta muy ocupado para hacer los recados, así que aquí estoy – Era una excusa aceptable, aunque ni siquiera se si eso del te es cierto, pero de seguro se lo tragan –

—Pues, te acompañamos. No es ninguna molestia ¿Verdad, Jess? – Pregunto Mike sonriéndole a su acompañante. Jessica me miro con cara de psicópata –

—Oh, vamos Mike, el mercado no esta muy lejos, y además, se que mueres por ver esa película, no los quiero retrasar – Justifique con una sonrisa franca. Mike suspiro, era obvio que quería pasar aunque sea un rato conmigo –

—De acuerdo, Bella. Mañana iré a tu casa, para hacerte un poco de compañía ¿De acuerdo? – Noticio el muchacho sonriéndome, mientras que Jessica solo quería abalanzarse sobre mí y dejarme calva –

—Bueno, mejor voy al mercado, no me siento muy bien, quiero llegar a casa, prepararme el te y dormir el resto del día – Bromee guiñándole un ojo a la pareja – Adiós Mike, Adiós Jess.

—¡Adiós Bella! – Se despidió enérgicamente el pelirrubio –

—Adiós Bella – Murmuro con un tono de locura Jessica –


	6. Robo fallido

**Gosh! Mas de tres meses sin actualizar esta novela… ¡Perdón! Aquí un nuevo capitulo ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Difícil Decisión**

Capitulo 6 "Robo fallido"

Me encamine hacia mi hogar nuevamente, ya que no quería tener encuentros inesperados, solo deseaba disfrutar de la soledad, del silencio.

Pero las cosas se pusieron… feas.

Pude sentir el helado metal de una navaja acariciándome el cuello. Di un respingo "Tranquila cariño, o te puedo hacer mucho daño. Ahora, dame todo tu dinero" ¿Dinero?

Debía ser una broma, no tenia ni un dólar encima, ni mi aerosol para cegarlo y poder escapar "Eh… no tengo" Confesé mientras jadeaba, asustada por el peligro que me acechaba. El río irónicamente "Enserio, n-no tengo" Repuse mientras titubeaba "Ultima oportunidad, cariño, o sino ya sabes lo que pasara" Amenazo.

Solo pensaba en una cosa, en el único hombre capaz de salvarme, Edward.

Y sorprendentemente, el apareció. Mi héroe apareció para salvarme del criminal, lo cual fue un gran alivio.

—No la toques, o las cosas si que se pondrán feas – Advirtió, apartándome a un lado de la calle – Bella, corre, yo me encargo de este idiota.

—Chico, deja de lado las historietas ¿Quieres? – Se burlo el criminal "Mala idea, amigo" pensé para mis adentros, y si que lo era. Edward Cullen suele ser muy… agresivo cuando se meten con las personas que le importan… aunque no se si yo realmente soy importante para el –

El vampiro se acerco de forma amenazadora al ladrón, el cual dio una carcajada irónica "Colega, enserio, da media vuelta y vuelve a tu madriguera" Reitero, mientras se acercaba a mi cautelosamente, razón por la cual comencé a temblar. Me sentía como un pequeño ratón frente a un amenazador gato, y yo no tenía ningún hueco en el cual ocultarme y protegerme, estaba frita.

—¡Déjala en paz! – Exclamo Edward, mientras tomaba de los hombros al hombre, y lo arrojaba a unos metros de distancia. Eso fue suficiente como para que se golpeara fuertemente la cabeza contra el pavimento, y esto causara que quedara ¿Inconciente? ¿Y si Edward lo había matado? Oh dios… - Bella ¿Te encuentras bien?

Lo fulmine con mi mirada chocolate, quería odiarlo, pero me era imposible. Lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado, y siempre sería así, siempre…

—Si, estoy bien Edward, gracias – Respondí tajante, mientras intentaba que nuestras miradas no se conectaran, eso solo me causaría más daño – Es hora de seguir con mi camino, adiós…

—Espera ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Susurro, mientras tomaba una de mis muñecas con delicadeza –

¿Es que pretendía volverme loca? Hace exactamente una semana dio por terminada nuestra relación, ¿Y ahora quería hacerme compañía? Hombres, o más bien… Vampiros ¿Quién los entiende?

—No – Conteste mientras me zafaba de su agarre – Me dijiste que me olvidara de ti, y eso es lo que are…

Debía hacerme respetar, porque últimamente todos me trataban como si fuera una muñeca de trapo con la que podían jugar ¡Pero no! Yo no soy un juguete, soy una persona y como cualquier persona tengo sentimientos. Pero… ¡Al cuerno mis sentimientos! ¿No? Todos pensaban lo mismo, Charlie, Billy, incluso Jacob y Edward, aquellos en los que confíe ciegamente. El único que me demostraba amor era Mike, a pesar de ser algo pesado, sabía a la perfección que era capaz de dar la vuelta al mundo solo por mí. Pero lamentablemente, mi corazón pertenecía a un vampiro llamado Edward Cullen…

—¿Por qué no compruebas si ese hombre sigue con vida? – Pregunte, mientras comenzaba a caminar, alejándome de el –

—Eh matado a otros, no es muy importante – Murmuro, y pude detectar algo de tristeza en su varonil voz – Cuídate Bella, no siempre estaré ahí para ti.

—Fui tan ingenua que creí que si, adiós Edward.

Y en silencio, camine hasta la esquina, pero antes, dedique unos breves segundos de mi tiempo para contemplarlo en silencio. Estaba en cuclillas, inspeccionando el cuerpo del hombre al que había atacado hace unos instantes.


End file.
